Family Ties
by CarrieHumphrey
Summary: Ruby Darkskye is rather pleased with her new job as a teacher. When she meets her tutor group theres a surprise. And just what does she see in the tall, dark and handsome figuure who shares her tutor? Read and find out! Posted on RogueGrunger's account...
1. chpater 1!

Disclaimer: Much to the dismay of Ookami_Arashi, we do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! This is a joint fic between Ruby Darkskye and Ookami_Arashi, so we hope you enjoy!  
  
'Here I am." Ruby Darkskye thought to herself as she looked up at the large steel barred gates of Domino High in awe. Pupils were milling around, talking absent-mindedly as Ruby walked through the gates. Her blue eyes sparkled jovially in the sunlight. Her brilliant red hair fell just below shoulder length with a white streak running down slightly to the left of her forehead. Down the steps by the main entrance, walked a man who was roughly five years older than she was by a glance. He was tall and had short brown hair that was gelled back. His brown eyes had a friendly look to them as he stepped over. He was wearing a white shirt, black trousers and a Star Wars tie. He pulled a hand out of his pocket and offered it out for Ruby to shake.   
  
"Good morning," He said brightly, "My name's James. And you are?"   
  
"Yours." Muttered Ruby quietly, "Uh, I mean, I'm Ruby. Nice to meet you." She took his hand and shook it. It felt warm in hers.   
  
"I'm new. I'm teaching these mindless fools science. I think I'm sharing a tutor with you?"   
  
"Yeah, I think you are. If your surname is Jenkins, that is." Ruby replied cheerfully, "My surname's Darkskye. I'm teaching these urchins music. Shall we go in?"   
  
"Of course. And I'm very excited to be working with you, Ruby." James grinned flirtatiously as they walked, side by side up the stairs, wondering what the future held for the two of them. As they entered the main doors, a black limousine pulled sleekly up to the car park.  
  
As the limo stopped, voices could be heard throwing insults back and forth across the inside of the vehicle. There was laughing and then the door opened. Out stepped a tall figure wearing standard school uniform with a few adjustments. His brown hair fell a little way above his piercing blue eyes which were surveying the playground. Behind him, appeared a girl who looked exactly identical, apart from the fact that she was just under an inch smaller. Her brown hair fell halfway down her back and she was wearing standard school uniform also. Her blue eyes had a strange look to them, like flowing water.   
  
"Come on Kaiba." She poked him playfully in the shoulder, "We have to go to school at some point today."  
  
"I know Darkskye." Replied the smooth voice of Seto Kaiba, "Ladies first." And with that, both abnormally tall pupils walked into the main school as the other pupils fell silent around them.  
  
The first thought that came to Ruby's mind when James led her tutor through the door was 'Oh crap…' James slid her an anxious side-wards glance as he stood before the desks. When everyone was settled down, James and Ruby introduced themselves and began to take the register. In the midst of the first few names, Kaiba walked in, followed by the girl that had accompanied him from the limousine. They walked slowly to the back and sat in the two vacant seats on the left, near the window. The girl felt Ruby's gaze upon her so swivelled her head to look at her. Ruby reached the surnames beginning with 'D' on the register.   
  
"Darkskye?" She said out loud, "That can't be right."   
  
"No, you are correct." The girl at the back interrupted her thoughts, "Amber Darkskye. You've got me there, haven't you?"  
  
"Amber? Is…is that you?" Ruby asked her, "Have I found my only sister?"  
  
"No, I'm a clone." Replied the ever sarcastic voice of Amber.   
  
"Oh, how I missed those sarcastic remarks!" Ruby exclaimed happily as she crushed Amber in a huge hug.  
  
"Oh crap…" Amber muttered as she levered her sister off her. James cleared his throat loudly.   
  
"Anyway, we'll be your tutors for the rest of the year." The class groaned as Ruby returned to the front and made gagging noises.  
  
Amber growled to herself as she sat on her seat. Kaiba smirked a little listening to the insults and threats pouring out of her mouth.  
  
"You never told me you had a sister…" He whispered to her as she took a quick breath.  
  
"I was hoping she'd forgotten." Amber sighed, "I can't stand the bloody woman! 'Oh Amber! Blah blah blah! Come here! You look like a rubbish tip!' I can't possibly stand her!"  
  
"I see…" Kaiba replied thoughtfully.  
  
"Would it be alright if I crashed at your place tonight?" Amber asked hopefully.  
  
"We'll have to see." Kaiba smirked in response, "Why?"  
  
"Because I don't want her knowing where I live…" Amber whispered.  
  
"I finally met my sister again." Ruby mused happily to James as their tutor left, "That lesson was a bloody nightmare though, wasn't it?"  
  
"It wasn't that bad." Said James, "But only because you were there." He smiled and leaned down until the space between their lips disintegrated. They broke apart and gazed into each others eyes.   
  
"Do I know you from somewhere James?" Ruby asked, "Because I feel like I do."  
  
"Yeah, high school." James replied, "You were in tenth grade and I watched you go to the dance with my brother Craig." He seemed on the verge of tears but carried on regardless, "I was a student teacher. You were my favourite pupil. I fell in love with you…" He finished trailing off. Ruby pulled him towards her and gently caressed his cheek.  
  
"Where are you staying?" James asked after a brief silence.  
  
"The Ember Estate." Ruby replied.  
  
"I know this is a bit quick, but you can stay with me if you want." James offered hopefully. "I mean, in the guest room." Ruby softly kissed him on the lips and said,  
  
"I'd love to." Ina dark corner of the classroom, an average sized figure sighed contently and disappeared through the wall into the school playground.  
  
Ookami_Arashi: So there you have it, chapter one of our story!  
  
Ruby Darkskye: Yup! And Lookit that, there's fluff already!  
  
Ookami_Arashi: I'm not a major fluff person see? I do cute fluff!  
  
Ruby: I do all the major fluff that involves my two o/c's.  
  
O_A: And I do the fluff that goes with my o/c and Kaiba! Yay!  
  
Ruby: Yes… Yay… I'm gonna leave you to go on a rant now…   
  
O_A: R&R or I'll set my Blue Eyes White Dragon on you!  
  
BEWD: RAWR!!!! ^_^ 


	2. chapter 2!

Next morning, Ruby and James walked hand in hand along the crowded hallways of Domino High to the headmaster's office. They had an introductory meeting set for today.  
  
The headmaster, Mr Sturley, was tall, like James and handsome. He had dark brown hair and deep hazel eyes which had a certain sparkle to them. That day, he was wearing a khaki shirt with beige combat trousers. He was the cool type of teacher, the type of teacher pupils could relate to. He played the electric guitar amazingly well and had a degree in physics.   
  
Anyway, Ruby and James opened the door to the office and were greeted by the sound of Paranoid by Black Sabbath being played on an electric guitar. They waited quietly and patiently until the music stopped. They smiled, shook hands and then sat down to their meeting.   
  
"So, how are you two adapting to Domino High?" Asked the head, across his desk.  
  
"I suppose we're getting on all right." James replied.  
  
"I see you've gotten to know each other very well." He stated, looking down at Ruby and James' entwined hands. Ruby blushed and immediately let go of James' hand. The head's eyes glittered mischievously.   
  
"Sorry Sir." Ruby mumbled, sounding like a scared new kid.  
  
"There's nothing to be sorry about Ruby. And please, call me Gary." He replied with a kind smile.  
  
"Okay, Gary, we must be getting to our lessons. Thank you for your time." James offered his hand to shake as he stood to leave. Gary shook it warmly as Ruby followed his lead out of the door. Whilst they were walking down the corridor to their lessons, the sound of Smoke on the Water was quietly fading into the background.  
  
Amber and Kaiba were stood quietly in the shade of the school grounds. Amber could smell the clean fabric as she buried her face into Kaiba school uniform. Amber's hair smelled faintly fruity as Kaiba held her close.   
  
"So, anything interesting planned for this week?" Amber asked, lifting her face from the material.  
  
"Only a few meetings. Nothing special." Kaiba replied, stroking her cheek.  
  
"Oh. I'm not doing anything special today. Are you?" Amber asked, holding the hand to her face.   
  
"No. My meeting are all scheduled for later on." Kaiba replied, smirking.  
  
"Wanna do something?" Amber asked, giving him an innocent smile.  
  
"What did you have in mind?"  
  
"Something along the lines of food, a film and maybe a little time together."   
  
"I'll see if I can fit you in." Kaiba replied, touching her nose with his. She laughed and kissed it gently.   
  
"What with your busy schedule and all, you won't have time to fit me in. Darn." Amber laughed. They walked side by side into the main school building as the bell rang.   
  
Ookami_Arashi: Seeing as Ruby has been cut off form the internet due to a holiday, I'm here to fill in the gap! Ah well, as a request from me, can we have some o/c's to put in the later chapters? I feel the school could do with more life. Anyway, thank you for reviewing so far, and keep them coming… Even if nobody has reviewed yet… *sobs*  
  
BEWD: There, there. Don't cry. We need to make these chapters longer. This one was kinda short… Anyway, r & r or I'll be forced to kill stuff! Any flames will be used to power up my bonfire for marshmallows! 


End file.
